


"Want the "D" or not?"

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dancing, Awkward Tension, Butt Slapping, Cheerleaders, Competition for Love, Confused Noctis, Desk Sex, Don't hate me for it, Drinking, Fights, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Football, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Gossip, High School, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Jocks, King and Queen Prom, Kissing in the Rain, Lapdance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Oblivious Noctis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective!Everyone, Pedophilia, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Rumours, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Staring, THIS IS SO OOC, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickle Fights, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Worried Noctis, along with a cutie pie, but he's later on chill, butt plug, clueless noctis, everyone's taller than noctis, except noct, fake fire alarm, gladio's kind of a dick at first, he's just out there, in order to get a kiss, love square?, nerds, noctis cares a lot, noctis is kind of a nerd, prompto's taller than noctis, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: An AU where Noctis' gang has a special interest in the prince. They find him as a place for their hearts, and fight for his love. They compete over him, as the raven has no clue, and is too oblivious to anything surrounding him.They'll do anything.





	1. Chapter One: Homework Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?
> 
> I-I just came back from chapter 2 of Crazy in Love...so...
> 
> GO READ IT!
> 
> Also, I haven't seen many High School AU's in FFXV, so I've decided to make one!
> 
> This story contains pedophilia, sex (especially male x male) and drinking. If you're not into that, I recommend not reading this at all...it's in the tags anyway. If you're into that (you've clicked the title, for god's sake), then I hope you guys like this story! .3.
> 
> *Update* Okay, this story is killing me. It's so...RUSHYYYYYY, UGHHHHHH

 

 

Noctis sighed. Considering he was inside a car, nothing interesting happened. The driver just drove in a slow, and soft pace. Noctis hated it. He wasn't a baby anymore. He could take a hit on the head and not cry. The raven, irritated, watched out the window, observing the scenery. It wasn't too glorious. Buildings, cars, traffic-almost everywhere! The prince easily got bored, and wanted something new. Much more  _challenging._

 

Though, he couldn't really do that. He was considered as needing protection, and a shield of some sort. Getting through crowds of people, blocking away cameras. Noctis could do that. He had a pair of hands, right? Noctis felt the motion of the car stopping, finally knowing his arrival. The prince was about to grab the handle, but it was opened by someone else. 

 

"Thanks..." Noctis mumbled.

 

"You're welcome, your Highness." The driver bowed.

 

The prince looked over his shoulder, finding his bag. It was missing. He looked back at the driver, who was currently holding his backpack. Noctis had no expression on his face. He simply clicked his tongue, forcefully grabbing the backpack's strap. He slung it over his shoulder, getting out of the car seat. The raven looked in front of him. Students, gasping, whispering, and taking pictures, but were scolded by their friends.

 

The car behind Noctis drove over. He knew these people. To the right, there was Max, somewhere in front of him there was Alex, and to the left, there was Veronica. Noctis met them, probably at lunch, at one of his classes, or probably had a project with them. The prince didn't really put much care into it. Despite knowing these students, he wouldn't be friends with them. Noctis would usually be by himself during lunch, or lean against a wall, ignoring everything in sight.

 

The prince rolled his eyes. His footsteps walked for the entrance door. He heard more whispering, and sounds of squealing. Their voices were so annoying. He obviously witnessed them almost every single day.

 

"I-Is that the prince!?"

 

"Woah...he looks so handsome!"

 

"I know, right? Who wouldn't swoon for him!?"

 

"I bet all the female teachers are just dying over him!"

 

"Duh! I'm even swooning..."

 

Their whispers continued. Some almost threatened to come close to the prince. A girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin walked over to Noctis.

 

"Hey, Noct!" She said, with a bright smile, along with a wave of her left hand. Students around her, mostly her friends, were yelling to get back, or to respect the prince's privacy, though, the female ignored them. She respected Noctis like he was a close friend, and not an expensive museum item.

 

Noctis looked at the female. His face was emotionless, looking up and down at her figure.

 

"Iris..." He managed to tug a soft smile on his lips.

 

"Yep! That's me." Iris said with a laugh.

 

"How's your brother doing?" Noctis turned his body to the left, facing the brunette.

 

"Y'know, protective as ever. He's always out there..." Iris rolled her eyes, putting her hands behind her back. She playfully leaned back and forth.

 

"If he saw me talking to you privately, he'd kick my ass." The raven sneered a little, almost shuddering from the thought of it.

 

"He's not that rude...I think so." Iris let out a giggle.

 

Noctis snorted. "That's because you're his sister."

 

"You seem happy." Iris quickly changed the topic. She hid it up, using a smile with her lips. She pranced around the raven, observing his looks.

 

"I think Prompto's taller than you..." She said, with an almost grin plastered onto her face.

 

"What? Him? He just went to New York for a month. Did he somewhat get a growth spurt?" Noctis snorted, disbelieving it all.

 

"I'm not joking," He giggled. "it's all true."

 

"...By how much?" The prince gave in, finally believing it. He crossed his arms, his brows raised up, eagerly, and also quite interested.

 

"Ehh, just an inch taller. Prompto sent a pic of himself to me. I heard he's coming back to school today. Also, he's even got a six pack." She let out a hyena laugh, bringing out her device. Noctis looked at the photo, seeing the freckled blond, but much more muscular and taller. Looking down, he truly had a six pack. A little faint, but enough to see. Noctis' cheeks went into a bright pink colour.

 

"Who's the  _shortcake_ now?" Iris looked at Noct, seeing his blush. The prince made it seem that he was embarrassed that the  _used-to-be-shorty_ just grew up an inch taller. Though, the female brunette knew why he was blushing in the first place.

 

"I guess it's me..." Noctis said with a small scowl. The two heard the bell ring. Students scrambled their way inside the school, hurrying to their classes.

 

"Welp," Iris put her phone away. "we've both got class. That was a lot of fun. Thanks Noct. See you soon!" She said, walking away. Looking back, she waved her hand in the air.

 

Noctis nodded his head.

 

He went to his locker, grabbing his books. He shut his locker door, but then felt a a ticklish grip on his waist. Unexpected, his attacker decided to tickle him.

 

"Aahaha-S...Stop! Pleas-I-I can't- stop!" Noctis laughed. His face went red, and his body shivered. The hands went up into his shirt, travelling up to his torso. The prince let out a laughter, and a moan. The prince didn't even notice he did so. His arms clutched his books tightly, his eyes littered with salty tears, resisting to fall. His body leaned at his locker, almost being pinned to it.

 

"S-Stop it, plea- **please**..." Noctis begged. His forehead leaned against his locker door, panting heavily when the hands finally let him go. But instead of tickling, they instead laid on his waist, gripping them almost possessively. 

 

Noctis continued to pant, his lips quivering. His body was exhausted, like he just ran a marathon. His body twitched like he just had some hardcore, 8 hour sex. The prince finally turned his head to his right, over his shoulder, facing his attacker.

 

"Noct." Prompto said with a smile.

 

"P-Prompto? Y...You were..." Noctis let out a huff, trying his best to gain some air inside his lungs.

 

"Tickling you? Hmm...maybe..." The blond let out a grin.

 

"Fwuah-fwahk off..." The prince said, slurring his words.

 

Prompto laughed and let out a snort. "Awww, Noct~" 

 

"..." Noctis regained his breath. "Why'd you do that for? Sure, you came back from New York-but at least have a better approach!" Noctis said, his cheeks blushing cute pastel pink colour.

 

Prompto gripped the prince's waist tighter. "But I've been planning this when I arrived in the air port, though...!" He pouted. Noctis trailed his hands down to Prompto's fingers, trying to pry them away. The blond student refused to. He continued laughing, watching as how the prince of Insomnia, can't even get out a grasp of his own friend. Especially a close one like him.

 

"Can you...?" Noctis trailed off. He ripped each of the blond's fingers from his waist, but then it resulted the two hands crawling to his torso. Prompto's face leaned towards Noctis' neck, nuzzling deeply. The blond inhaled, causing the prince to make a yelping noise. Noctis bit the inside of his right cheek. He felt like a weak, fragile person. He's a  **prince**! Literally under second command from his father!

 

"Hey, you use the same detergent as me." He took another inhale again. "It smells so good..." Prompto hugged his friend even tighter.

 

"Can we just get to class!?" Noctis tightly said.

 

"Fine, fine." Prompto let go of his body. The raven sighed in relief. Noctis turned around, his back against his locker door. He watched as Prompto walked away, turning his head around, smiling. Noctis slumped down, his shoulders dropping.

 

\----

 

"And that's how the WW1 began." 

 

The class clapped.

 

Mr.Izunia had a fountain pen in hand, writing down notes on a rubric that belonged to Noctis. Mr.Izunia looked up, watching as the raven went to his seat. A small smile was put on his face. He stood up.

 

"That is the end of our presentations. Mr.Caelum, that was...interesting." Mr.Izunia  _somewhat_ complimented. His right hand stopped writing, resulting Noctis' rubric to be completed. 

 

"You'll receive these at the end of class." He stated. Noctis threw a glance at Mr.Izunia, staring at him. The teacher looked back, catching his gaze. He almost smirked. The prince's eyes blinked twice, and his gaze moved to the left nervously. He looked back at Mr.Izunia, who was still looking at him, causing the raven to shift his glance away one more time.

 

Mr.Izunia spun around, facing the chalkboard. He wrote something onto the board. He turned around.

 

"From our previous discussion, it will be about the Roman Times- pair up with a partner, I honestly don't care who, get the project finished in two days. Printing will result in font Arial, size 14, aligned to the left and has to be given to me the day before the deadline." 

 

Noctis squirmed in his seat. He gripped the edge of his desk, sighing. He was completely fine. He wasn't going to die, or anything. He could get some help by his guards.

 

"And no help by parents, nor guardians."

 

Dammit.

 

"Within further due; dismissed." Mr.Izunia brought his hand out, making a shooing geasture. Students groaned, lazily standing up, exiting the room. Noctis was backing his backpack, but was soon stopped by Mr. Izunia's voice.

 

"Mr.Caelum, I would like to see your project up first." He said with a smirk playing on his face. Noctis kept quiet, not responding to his teacher. He continued shoving away his books into his backpack as quick as he could. Zipping it up, he slung it over his shoulder, but to find it being caught by an arm.

 

Looking over his shoulder, his History teacher was right there. Literally  _right_ there.

 

"Quiet, yes? You were like that as you spoke during your presentation." Mr. Izunia grabbed the student's jaw with his right hand. His index finger and his thumb, possessively touching and grasping the jaw like it was an expensive piece of cotton. His left hand stroked and gently traced the prince's jaw line, feeling ht edges and how you could feel it's bone.

 

Noctis hissed. He raised his right hand in the air, about to push Mr. Izunia's shoulder. Though, it was quickly caught by the teacher's left hand, grasping it roughly. 

 

There was a sound of ruffling outside the door.

 

It was the Cid, the janitor.

 

The prince opened his mouth, about to say something, but Mr. Izunia's right hand let go of Noctis' jaw, to cover his mouth instead.

 

"Don't move." He ordered. Noctis wanted to lick his teacher's hand. But decided to not. Though, it was quite tempting.

 

 They could hear the janitor's broom, sweeping to the left and the right. Noctis was panting, heavily. Though, the teacher didn't mind it. He actually liked it when the raven was breathing like he ran for 24 hours straight. Made him look vulnerable, and weak. And couldn't have the ability to run away for his freedom.

 

Noctis' eyes went wide, as he heard the door handle jingle. His breathing paused, his lungs burning. The jingle jangle stopped. The prince began to breath again. From head to toe, his body was all hot and red. Mr.Izunia was having the time of his life. He didn't care if the two were caught. He didn't care if Noctis would sue him. No, he wouldn't. The teacher's grip was still around the prince's mouth, and his left hand, still raised into the air.

 

"Let..go..." The raven struggled to say. He made a hiss noise when Mr.Izunia put his face down to nuzzle against his neck. It was like the most appropriate, and weakest place someone would find on Noctis' body.

 

The red-violet man sighed. He let alone the boy.

 

"See me after school."

 

Noctis leaned forward, almost falling. He quickly gained a grip of himself, grabbing a hold of a nearby table's rim. He stood up, adjusting his jacket. He grabbed his backpack, pulling it back swiftly. It was nearby Mr.Izunia, which made Noctis anxious if he'd grab him again. The raven walked back, continuing to stare at the amber-eyed teacher. The young prince took his final glance, turning away. He headed towards the door, opening it up.

 

On his way out, all he heard were his chuckles.

 

\----

 

Escaping the clutches of his History teacher, Noctis quickly ran to the locker rooms. Slamming his body into the door (while opening it at the same time), the prince quickly sat on a nearby bench. His legs were shivering, like they were made out of noodles. His elbows laid out onto his knees, while his hands were placed around his jaw line. Noctis huffed, and exhaled heavily.

 

"Fuck, okay..." Noctis said. He gulped, soon opening his mouth up again to take a breather. His lungs were burning. His body flushed a rashy looking red that looked close to a tulip colour. The young prince took off his jacket, revealing his slim and skinny looking arms. They looked like thin bread sticks. He scratched his arms, using the sharp rims of his nails. They almost looked like a back up weapon instead of a pocket knife.

 

There was a sound of footsteps approaching.

 

Noctis first  _thought_ he was alone, but he wasn't. His heart raced, looking up from his lap. 

 

A student, with muscular arms, scars and tattoos all over his body. He had a couple scars on his eye, and his brown hair was pushed back.

 

"Gladio?"

 

"Noctis? Is that you?" Gladiolus came by to the prince, giving him a fist bump.

 

The prince laughed. "I think so."

 

"Came to think you'd participate in P.E..."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I really wished that I couldn't." Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

"So. How's it been?" Gladio asked, crossing his arms in an intimidating pose.

 

 "Just met Prompto. Guy's taller than me by an inch."

 

"An...inch?" The muscular student said, in disbelief.

 

"Yeah, I had the same reaction..."

 

"Isn't that an embarrassing thought? You, the prince of Insomnia, being a midget?" Gladiolus chuckled, with a small smirk. His laugh was deep, and husky. Noctis shuddered and almost had a cold feeling down his spine.

 

"Hah, guess so?" Noctis said with a nervous laugh, trying to shrug off that feeling.

 

"Heard we've got Mr.Leonis as our coach."

 

"God, he's such a hard ass on us..." Noctis said with a grudge. Mr.Leonis, he was a person who'd work like a military man. Stopped running, 500 push-ups, didn't properly do sit-ups, run 50 laps, got late for gym, the whole class runs outside at the field for the whole period.

 

"And he respects you like you're his son, or something." Noctis also added in.

 

"Probably because I'm more muscular than everybody else."

 

"You've got like, what, 4 gym memberships?"

 

"Don't talk gym life, aye?" Gladiolus said.

 

Noctis snorted, rolling his eyes. The two of them quickly got changed, running out the locker room. They were instructed to do their warms up, which was 20 laps around the gym, 150 push-ups and wall-sits for 5 minutes. It was a huge pain in the ass.

 

"C'mon, Caelum, you can do better!" Leonis yelled out. All eyes were on him. Gladiolus was already on his 18th lap, while Noctis was on his 11th. The prince caught up to the muscular student, breathing heavily.

 

"Holy shit, you can," He panted. "run that fast, despite being," He panted. "a big fuck?"

 

"I'll just take that as a compliment." Gladio smirked, widely this time. He let out a husky laugh out of his throat. The young raven realized what he just said, and quickly coughed. His face was a red colour, mixing with the sweaty exhaustion, and the embarrassing, clueless thing he just said. Noctis quickly sped up his pace, running more quicker than Gladio.

 

He did keep up, though. The tattooed student wasn't even sweating!

 

"Running away?"

 

"Shut it..." Noctis breathed out.

 

His back was patted, just above his upper body, almost smacking his behind. The prince let out a choked pant, shocked that his behind was almost touched. Sure, Prompto handled his waist and torso, but nothing near his ass. He wasn't  _perverted_ or anything.

 

Though, one time, Prompto did ask Noctis for a picture of him, just for some sort of thing in his photography club. The prince did disbelieve the freckled teen, but went with it anyway.

 

The whistle blew.

 

"Must need work on that..." Leonis sighed. The students were all panting, tired, legs shaking, and sweaty. Gladio, though, he wasn't doing any of that. He looked like he just got out of the locker room. The young prince was jealous over him. He realized that his cheeks were redder than everyone else's in the gym room. Redder they were, the more unhealthy he was.

 

"Look at the prince..."

 

"He's so cute when he's so red!"

 

"I need to take a picture of this..."

 

"No, I don't have my phone with me!"

 

"Enough." Leonis ordered. Everybody shut their mouths, and Noctis gained a breather.

 

"He's red for a reason." Gladiolus said, putting his arm around the raven's shoulders. He hissed, scolding the taller student.

 

"I swear to god..." Noctis said, with a mumble of his lips. Gladio put away his arm, letting the prince relax and stretch out his muscles for a bit. They were assigned to be in separate teams, for a small game of volleyball. Thankfully, the the fat ass (Gladiolus) was with Noctis. The raven almost died in relief, as he didn't need to go against a guy like him. He'd probably strike him in the face and would be in the hospital for a couple months.

 

A student from the other end served. It aimed at Noctis.

 

"Better bump it back..." Gladio warned.

 

"Of course." The prince said, obviously.

 

Bumping it over, it headed out of the court. Gladio deadpanned, scowling at the prince. Noctis simply grounded his teeth together, breathing through it, awkwardly and embarrassed. Despite Gladio's angry scowl, everyone else in the court didn't do so. They didn't want to make the prince unhappy, or else he'd  _behead_ them. If Noctis wasn't a prince, then he would be yelled out.

 

Noctis rarely got any insults or scowls at school. At home, sure. His father, mostly, his close pals, mostly Gladio, but at school, everybody were to be a scared ostrich. They hit their heads under the ground, hiding away and hoping to be gone out of thin air. Even the most popular ones, they'd respect Noctis' privacy, probably play around with him, just a pat on the back, or a compliment. None other the less, everyone seemed to be a coward.

 

There's a reason Noctis was friends with Gladio and Prompto. First year at school, they weren't scared. And Noctis thanked them for that. If it never happened, he'd believe to be a so called  _Lonely Prince_. Or maybe in the future,; _Lonely King_.

 

Couple minutes later, the whistle blew.

 

"Changing time." Noctis said with relief. His arms were all red, sore and itchy. He had the urge to scratch them, but didn't. He'd probably just pour cold water on them. Gladio appeared to the right of the raven, smacking his back. Noctis let out a teen boy laugh out of his mouth.

 

"Y'know where Ignis is at?" Gladio asked.

 

"Oh, him? Almost forgot about that guy..." Noctis said. "Didn't he say he was at the hospital, getting his eyes fixed?"

 

"Yeah, something along those lines."

 

"Poor guy. Being blind is awful."

 

Gladio scoffed. "No, shit..."

 

The two changed out of their outfits, turning back to their original uniforms. Though, Noctis didn't really agree on that. He insisted to wear his casual clothes. Easily, he made his way through it. As being a prince. Noctis wasn't even surprised...

 

Gladio did the same. Not because of his muscular size, it was mostly because of being the prince's bud. He wore his everyday outfit. Usually just a sleeveless jacket, wide opened with his 6 pack revealed. He also wore trousers and boots. Discriminating school laws, he had to wear a shirt. Just a simple tank top worked out well. The majority of Noctis' gang wore their clothes to school. Including Prompto and Ignis.

 

Ignis had an excuse. He couldn't even see what he was wearing. If someone assigned him to wear something, he'd do so. Even if it were to be a dress.

 

"I'm gonna go to the library if that's fine with you." Noctis said.

 

Gladio nodded, but made a grin. "Never thought you were into books..."

 

"I read Luna's diary everyday. How do you think I'm not into books?" Noctis said with a laugh. The brunet made a half shrug, and mouthed "True".

 

Once the prince entered the room, he immediately bumped into a student. "Ah- geez..." Noctis groaned. He hit his head, hard on the tall male's chest. Falling back, his forearm was caught. Pulled back, the raven took a close look at the student.

 

"I've heard that you've met with Prompto and Gladio. That's a great thing to here." Ignis said with a smile.

 

"You're back and-" Noctis paused, looking at Ignis' hand. His cane wasn't there. He looked back up to his eyes. His glasses weren't a tinted fainted colour anymore. They were real.

 

"My vision has returned, yes." Ignis said with a nod.

 

Noctis leaned in, hugging the tall figure.

 

Ignis was quite shocked of his approach. Though, he did hug him back. The raven released, but Ignis' grip didn't. His nose was tucked deep into the short student's neck.

 

"You have the scent of Prompto."

 

"...We both use the same detergent." 

 

Ignis pulled away. "That explains it." He adjusted his glasses, along with clearing his throat.

 

"I'm just here to chill out, really." Noctis admitted. His right hand rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

 

Ignis made a soft smile, but returned back to his normal serious expression.

 

"What...?" Noctis noticed it. Of course he did-Ignis doesn't usually smile!

 

"Nothing to be thought of." Ignis lied.

 

"It's obvious when you lie..." Noctis smiled.

 

"Is that so?" Ignis cocked his head to the right. He put his right hand to his hip, and his gaze at Noctis' blue orbs. Truthfully, he looked quite adorable. Pale skin, soft looking lips, blue beautiful eyes and that gentle, fluffy looking strands, his short, black sleeved shirt, black-grey trousers and his black foots. It fit him so well, making him look like a delicacy.

 

Ignis put his right hand into Nocits' black hair. It shined in the light, almost turning into a midnight, navy blue colour.

 

"H-Hey..." Noctis said, looking up.

 

Ignis took one of the strands of the prince's hair, soothing it. Even though Noctis couldn't exactly feel it on his nerves, it still made Ignis feel it intended to be touched and comforted. The library was quiet. Nobody was in there, except the two. Noctis stuttered out words that couldn't exactly reach out of his throat, causing him to make little noises. The little prince was so confused.

 

Precious.

 

"Iggy...?"

 

Soft.

 

"Iggy..."

 

Gentle.

 

"Iggy...!"

 

Cute.

 

"Iggy!"

 

Beautifu-

 

" **Iggy**!" Noctis said, out loud and bold.

 

 

He was still lost in space. Noctis backed up, enough to shuffle away from the light brown haired male. Instead, he was shoved to the door. Ignis towered over the short-stack and his right arm was was right above the prince's head. Noctis looked up into Ignis' eyes. Yes, they were a little covered up by his glasses, but it made him more handsome by the second. 

 

"Your eyes are so intriguing..." Ignis stated.

 

A sound of a rumble was heard, right inside of Noctis' trouser's pockets. Ignis blinked his eyes twice, finally realizing what reality was. He pulled back. 

 

"I'm...I apologize..." Ignis said, crossing his arms, his gaze shifting to the left.

 

"No, it's...fine. I've just got a call from..." Noctis looked down. "Prompto."

 

"I see. Take your time." Ignis said, nodding his head in a formal way. Noctis quickly walked out the door, shutting it swiftly. He leaned against a wall nearby the library's door. 

 

"Hmm?" Noctis hummed.

 

"Hey, Noct. I'm in the cafeteria. The place in wild! You should check it out!" Prompto said, with a laugh of his voice. A sound of a crash was heard over the line.

 

"Wow. Seems like you're having a time of your life." Noctis chuckled.

 

"Yeah, wish you could see it. I kind of missed your voice as well..."

 

"Missed my...voice? I've just been gone for a couple hours, not a year." The raven had a shiver down his spine. For some odd reason, he seemed nervous. Just because of the strange emotions coming from his closest friend.

 

Prompto didn't reply.

 

"You there, bud?"

 

"Oh! Uhh, yeah!" Prompto let out an awkward laugh. "Just watching a fight happening in here. Dude, Frank just got pummeled down by Bill! This is so hilarious! You should really come here!" The blond exclaimed. His breathing was heavy. It looked like he was having some of the action as well.

 

"Alright, alright. I'll come along."

 

"Woohoo!" The freckled blond hung up.

 

Noctis leaned his head against the wall with a smile tugging his lips. "What the hell am I going to do with him?" He said, putting his phone back into his trouser's pockets.

 

"I apologize deeply if I am interrupting something." Ignis' voice popped up.It caught the young prince's attention. He put put his hands into his trouser's pockets, despite his phone being in one of them. 

 

"No, it's fine."

 

"Who did you speak with on your device?" Ignis asked in curiosity. 

 

"You ask me like you're gonna kill them..." Noctis laughed.

 

The brunet didn't say anything in response.

 

"...It was Prompto." He said with a mumble.

 

"About what?"

 

"There's just some chaos happening in the cafeteria. Nothing special."

 

"...Must I come with you?" 

 

"I don't think anybody would hurt me. They wouldn't dare go  _near_ me in the first place." Noctis said, with a roll of his eyes. 

 

"Very well." 

 

"I mean...you could if you'd like." Noctis added in. "You haven't seen anything fun anyway." 

 

Ignis smiled. "That'd be an honor."

 

 

The prince scoffed. "You act way too formal. Especially at school nowadays."

 

"Only to serve you, your Highness."

 

"Cut it out, I told you to stick with my actual name, or Noct, at least..."

 

"Very well...your Highness."

 

"Ugh..."

 

\----

 

"Oh, shitttttttt..." Prompto cursed. He took a photo of it, using his camera. It made a bright blinding light of a flash, making the whole cafeteria blind.

 

Thank god Ignis wasn't there.

 

Noctis opened up the cafeteria door. It truly was chaotic.

 

"This is shocking. Have you been doing this while I have been absent?" Ignis said.

 

"And now you wish that you were still blind..." Noctis said jokingly.

 

"Very much."

 

"Ignis." Prompto's voice said.

 

"Noct! Heyyy, I was waiting for you!" Prompto put his right arm over Noctis' shoulders. It trailed over, limping to the other side. Ignis was right behind them. Inside of Ignis' mind, he was quite angry at the blond for taking away the prince. Though, his face reactions didn't change. Instead, his face stayed in a serious expression. It was almost glued like a statue.

 

"You looked...busy." Noctis stared down at Prompto's camera. Noctis felt awkward. It was mostly because he needed to get used to Prompto's height. He's not an inch under him. No, no. He's an inch  _taller_ than him, now. The freckled student threatened to snort or make a large grin on his face. 

 

A metal lunch tray was thrown to a wall, right past Noctis.

 

"Hey...watch it." The prince scowled. Eyes were all on him, worried, and terrified. Though, one male stood up. He walked over to the prince, challenging him. 

 

He had light blond hair, and was in some sort of wavy style. "So you're the prince, huh?" He said. The guy was at Prompto's height, but seemed shorter because of his hair style. The student stood up, right at the prince, shaming him because of his height.

 

"...Yeah, I am. What about it?" Noctis crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. Prompto looked furious. Much more angry than Noctis' stare. Ignis was furious on the inside, but decided to keep it in.

 

"Well, well. Pleasure meeting you, your  _Highness_..." He mocked with a sound of disgust. The student made a swooping bow, causing the cafeteria to become quiet as the wind. Noctis' left eyebrow twitched, and didn't exactly know what to do. Punch him? That wouldn't be the smartest thing. Threaten? Father may as well scold him. Ask his friends to deal with him? Such a cowardly option!

 

"How is your father- oh, I forgot. Isn't he injured from his assassination?" The student mocked once more.

 

That made the raven lose it.

 

Noctis grounded his teeth. He walked forward, grabbing the blond's shirt's collar. "What line do you suppose you're crossing-"

 

"Noctis." Ignis voice pounded.

 

The prince looked at the light haired brunet. Noctis looked away, making a hissing noise. He looked back at the blond, who had a smug look on his face. The prince turned away, heading for Prompto's side.

 

"That is not a very delightful welcoming, is it not, Loqi Tummelt?" Ignis said, shifting his glasses closer to his face, to get a much more better look at the blond.

 

Loqi trailed up and down Ignis' structure. "Not blind anymore, huh?"

 

"Indeed, so."

 

"Hm. You can finally take a look at your little princess know. We all know you're into him." Loqi said, with a grin and sneer on his lips.

 

Ignis furrowed his brows, making a grunt noise. He didn't bother looking back at Noctis. He already seemed confused and somewhat mortified.

 

"If I did, I would've told him. If not, I wouldn't had." Ignis lied.

 

"Well, you're not the only one." Loqi said.

 

"...What're you playing at?" Noctis' voice spoke up.

 

Loqi seemed almost interested into what he was about to say.

 

"Noct, Noct. Everyone's after you. You're the  _prince_ after all."

 

"When I mean everyone. I mean including your teachers,"

 

"and your little gang."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Math Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Math homework, Mr.Caelum?" The teacher's voice said. Noctis quietly gasped in relief, his phone still tucked between his thighs. The tone had a mixture of disgust and toxic fumes, flowing right at the prince's face. 
> 
> Mr.Fleuret had blond hair, which seemed like a white colour, while the ends were just hovering over his shoulder blades. And those eyes. His eyes were literally stabbing the soul out of Noct. His left orb was brown, while the right was blue. The blond was sitting as his chair, his elbows placed onto his desk, and hands clasped together.
> 
> All eyes were on Noct, as he sat in the back of the room.
> 
> It left his mouth draw like a desert. "...I forgot it at home..." Noctis managed to reply, with his trusty led pencil in hand, as he clicked away while staring at his lap.
> 
> "And you're the one who received the storm's blessing..." Mr.Fleuret said with a hiss.
> 
> Noctis didn't reply. The blond teacher opened his mouth, his motions seeming irritated and angry.
> 
> "See me after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is being introduced here, since I didn't do so for the first chapter (I did plan Ravus to be here anyway). But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This is gonna be focused on mostly Ravus and Ignis, just a heads up!

 

 

"...What're you talking about?" Noctis let out a nervous laugh. Truly, the prince wanted to accept this as a joke He simply shrugged.

 

"Take a look at them." The blond replied.

 

The prince was still in denial.

 

Noctis turned around, facing Prompto. His gaze was looking down at the ground, almost humiliated and ashamed. "Is this true-"

 

"NO!" Prompto yelled, but his eyes widened. "Eh- I mean, no, it's not." He said with an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck. Noctis' gaze went off to Ignis. He threw him a look of confusion. Ignis looked down at his shoes. His mouth didn't open to deny it all.

 

"Tummelt, knock it off, will you...?"

 

The voice was feminine-like, edgy sounding and street-smart. Behind Loqi, it appeared with a female having blond hair, which almost resembled lily white. 

 

"Sorry about that, short-cake." She said. She put her hands to her hips, observing the prince.

 

" _Aranea Highwind_." The raven said with mock. " _Short-cake?_ " Noctis snorted.

 

"A nickname. So I don't need to call you by  _your Highness_ , anymore." 

 

"That would be your only choice?"

 

"Just seemed really fitting. You're close to being short as that nerd who usually sits in the corner." She said, turning her body as a geasture, to a small, slim and shivering kid. Noctis almost felt awful for that poor guy.

 

"Would you wanna stick with Pretty Boy?" Aranea asked.

 

"I'm actually fine with that. You do know that guys'll just catch up with their height when they reach around their 20's, you know." Noctis said, with a smile.

 

"What are you, my health teacher?" She said with a sassy tone.

 

Noctis gave a shrug.

 

"Sorry about Tummelt over here. He's sometimes an ass, and you've got to deal with him. Not the sort of guy you'd wanna be friends with anyway..." Aranea said the last part in a mumble, and looked back at the blond. Loqi scowled, his eyes narrowing, glaring at the the female blond and the raven.

 

"Are you on his side?" Loqi questioned. His hands clenched into fists. His eyes shifted to the prince, glaring at him. Noctis didn't do much to him. Last year (the Freshman years) the raven may had ruined his life by spilling hot chocolate onto Loqi's white jeans, making him look like he shit himself. And one time, he defeated Loqi at fencing, in front of his whole family. The blond didn't come back for two months, embarrassed and clearly humilated.

 

Highwind didn't reply. It was almost like she was ignoring him. Aranea walked away from the young prince, her hands off of her hips. Spinning around on her heel, she opened her mouth. "See you later, Pretty Boy." Aranea said with a flirty and seductive tone. She was the type of person who could swoon and manipulate men down to their knees with just a simple 'Hello." or a little cute nickname.

 

Noctis turned around, his eyes looking left to right at Prompto and Ignis. 

 

"Loqi, and his...jokes." Prompto made a fake laugh.

 

"He hates me a lot. All I did was embarrass him a couple times. It didn't murder him, or anything." Noctis said with a roll of his eyes in annoyance. He knew that this year, his ass was going to get pummeled.

 

"It's quite obvious he resents you. But I reassure you that he won't be coming into contact with you any sooner." Ignis said. A sound of shoes clicking and clacking on the cafeteria floor approached, getting louder and louder.

 

"Noct!" Iris voice shrilled.

 

"Oh, hey-" A sickening and tight hug was pounced onto Noctis' chest. His lungs were collapsing.

 

She let him go. "Have you seen Gladdy?"

 

The prince panted. "I," He took a deep breath. "have not."

 

"Aranea said that he ended up in the nurse's office. Something about fighting a kid who talked trash about you." Iris explained.

 

"Probably Loqi's twin." Noctis joked with sarcasm.

 

The female brunette laughed along. "I'm glad your gang's with you all the time. Your friends are so protective over you. Especially Gladdy. He'd pummel up anyone who insults you." Iris let out a giggle. Her glance turned to Prompto's and Ignis' eyes. The freckled blond raised his shoulders up, hands in pockets, nervously looking away. Ignis shifted his eyes slowly to his right, trying his best to ignore her stare.

 

"Your friends are a little nervous at the moment." She giggled.

 

The prince turned around. A split second, he turned back around to face the brunette.

 

"A little shocked?" The female smiled.

 

"They...rarely act that way, I suppose so."

 

"Mostly around you." Iris gave a suggestive look in her eyes. 

 

"Them liking me? I...doubt they're even gay." Noctis admitted. The two behind the prince were looked hurt.

 

"Are you gay?"

 

It seemed skeptical at first. Noctis was sitting on the fence, his crotch getting punctured by that sharp pitch point. He needed to get off somehow. But to which side? Being with the pride flag, or just flat out straight? Noctis took some time, thinking about it. Was he? Sure, he liked Lunafreya for a bit, but it died down. He just treats her like a regular, close friend would do. He took some interest in a couple guys, but they weren't fitting. Noctis just treated them pals, or left them alone for their own friends to hang out with. The raven 

 

"I guess?"

 

Prompto's eyes lit up.

 

Noctis blinked. Twice and stammered. "P-Probably not..." He realized himself in a huge crowd of students in the cafeteria, all eyes on him. A feeling of being lashed down, he made a hiss, trying to seem and look cool. Iris stood there, inspecting the raven's facial expressions. Noctis almost felt diminutive from the amount of people's eyes just peering at his sides, stabbing him until he dropped dead. He was short. Almost the same height as the average female.

 

It was embarrassing.

 

"Oh, don't worry, Noct!" Iris encouraged, patting the prince's right shoulder. "They won't hurt you. You've got your buds by your side, right?"

 

Stripped of his hard-looking attitude and (somewhat) strong looking body figure, he looked like a tiny delicate flower.

 

"Uhuh..." The raven's cheeks flared a colour of crimson red. He couldn't take the pressure. It was limitless! Everytime he opened up his mouth, his lips trembled, like he cried for half an hour over a shitty Twilight story.

"Ah- we should go now!" Iris said, filling in the gaps of silence. "You've got math now, right?"

 

"I think so." Noctis found math neutral. Though, during classes he just wanted to sleep and ignore everything. The reason behind it, wasn't because that he really resented math, it was just the teacher he resented. Mr.Fleuret  **hated** him. Somewhere near the guts and bones. Whenever Noctis went to class late- even if were to be a minute late, he'd gain detention right after school.

 

Right when Noctis exited the cafeteria, Prompto's hand quickly smacked his friend's back. It was harder than expected.

 

"Hey, uh...what happened back there..." Prompto trailed off.

 

" _Are you gay_?" Noctis completed his sentence.

 

"...Yeah...are...you?" The blond asked. He tried his best, to not sound eager.

 

"You're asking me like you're gay. Along with Ignis."

 

Prompto let out a stuttered and quiet response. "E-Eh..."

 

"Now you sound Canadian." Noctis let out a chuckle, and a smile on his lips. The freckled student knew it was a joke, but his expression didn't show. It fooled the prince, believing that he seemed sad. Thankfully the topic was quickly changed.

 

"Shit, did I say something wrong?" The raven looked at the blond, with almost glassy and almost puppy dog eyes. Prompto could just die in the hallway, his cheeks flaring a tomato colour and adoring the look of those orbs.

 

"O-Oh! Nah, nothing's wrong!" Prompto stuttered.

 

"...Okay, then?" 

 

"Noct, do we not have class together?" Ignis' voice spoke.

 

"You better help me out in that Hellhole..." Noctis scowled.

 

"I've got science for a bit. See you Noct!" Prompto said with a big smile, shaking the prince's hand, walking away. He didn't let go for a bit, until he was far enough for his fingertips to leave. Noctis' hands were warm. Very warm. Almost like a furnace. During the cold seasons, whenever the four went camping, they'd always fight for whoever would sleep next to him. 

 

Arriving at their next classroom, Noctis stretched his arms and shoulders. He made a huff, while Ignis opened the door.

 

And beyond that door,

 

awaits a son of a bitch.

 

"Mr. Scientia." The teacher said with a calm, and gentle tone. As turning gaze to the prince, his eyes were serious, and almost furious-like. 

 

Mr.Fleuret didn't bother saying his name. Noctis wasn't even surprised. The prince groaned and rolled his eyes. He sat down by a nearby seat, while Ignis was much further away. They were given a pop quiz, a sheet that would be mostly multiple choice. Instead, Noctis was handed one without any. It was quickly realized, as the prince's gaze noticed everyone's sheets were different.

 

"Mr.Fleuret," Noctis' voice was filled with venom and poison.

 

He wanted to vomit.

 

"this...is different from everyone else's..." Noctis argued.

 

"And that's how I set it up." The teacher walked away, heading to his desk. The raven sat dumbfounded, his appearance seeming, and feeling like disgust. Noctis eyes looked mid-section of his paper and the teacher, his orbs looking like judgmental eyes. Noctis slightly gawked at the paper, examining as the questions were difficult as ever. They weren't even relevant to what he learned in class!

 

Noct heard a buzzing feeling in his pant's pocket. It was the worst moment to be called. The prince secretly put his hand behind his back, taking his phone out. He placed it between his thighs, lowering the brightness. 

 

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** hheeeey, how's it going?

 

 **[Prince(ss)_Noctis]:** what do you think?

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** nvm

 

 **[Prince(ss)_Noctis]:** yeah thought so.......

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** Mr.Flert ruffling your feathers?

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** Mr.Fleuret*

 

 **[Prince(ss)_Noctis]:** _Mr.Flert?_ sounds like flirt. he gave me a completely different test than everyone else's...i call that bullcrap............

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** NAAAhh it's probably just because your a prince and you need to be suited in the future

 

 **[Chocobo_Butt_Hair]:** you're*

 

 **[Prince(ss)_Noctis]:** I doubt it

 

Noctis looked up from his test, his eyes looking straight at the teacher.

 

The teacher was looking at him the whole time.

 

Noctis shoved his phone deep into his lap, right into his thighs, hiding the device. He quickly shut off the phone, while Prompto was still in mid text. The young prince grabbed his trustworthy led pencil, quickly dotting down notes, making him seem busy. Noctis' gaze was staring deeply at his paper, as he could feel his cheeks going red from the uncomfortable heat he was breathing, including the teacher's stare. 

 

His bangs fell down in front of his face, causing Noctis' body to become more warm. Especially his face. He looked sick. A sick person, with the urge to leave out the room and run away with arms flailing in the wind. Though, the raven didn't do that. Quite tempting.

 

Ignis was seen walking out the room, probably just for a washroom break.

 

The whole room was in utter silence. A sound of a pencil falling could be heard from one side, to the other, somebody shuffling their shoes and somebody quietly unzipping their pencil case. A sound of a chair pulling back was heard, right from the teacher's desk. Mr.Fleuret stood up, walking his way at the prince.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..._  

 

Noctis thought to himself.

 

_May the Gods forgive me..._

 

"Math homework, Mr.Caelum?" The teacher's voice said. Noctis quietly gasped in relief, his phone still tucked between his thighs. The tone had a mixture of disgust and toxic fumes, flowing right at the prince's face.

 

Mr.Fleuret had blond hair, which seemed like a white colour, while the ends were just hovering over his shoulder blades. And those eyes. His eyes were literally stabbing the soul out of Noct. His left orb was brown, while the right was blue. The blond was sitting as his chair, his elbows placed onto his desk, and hands clasped together.

 

All eyes were on Noct, as he sat in the back of the room.

 

It left his mouth draw like a desert. "...I forgot it at home..." Noctis managed to reply, with his trusty led pencil in hand, as he clicked away while staring at his lap.

 

"And you're the one who received the storm's blessing..." Mr.Fleuret said with a hiss.

 

Noctis didn't reply. The blond teacher opened his mouth, his motions seeming irritated and angry.

 

"See me after school."

 

_For fucks sake..._

 

"And hand me your device." He finally ordered. The bell rung, students running off to their next class, either talking, texting, or simply just walking. Loose sheets of paper flew in the air, pencils dropped to the ground and sounds of sneakers were squeaking around the floor.

 

"I'm literally going off to my next cl-"

 

"My eyes didn't lie seeing you use your phone, am I not correct?" 

 

Noctis could, or couldn't lie. He had two options. Lie, his father, including Mr.Fleuret, would get angry at him, don't lie, Mr.Fleuret would still get angry at him. It was almost an impossible choice. He groaned, taking his phone out from between his thighs, pressing the off button, leaving the screen pitch black. He lazily handed his teacher the device. Mr.Fleuret took it, holding it in his right hand. Noct could easily grab it out, though it'd cause a wreck. Ravus stared his eyes at the clock. He was late.

 

"I don't have much time for this."

 

"Then why not use it for something else?" Noctis talked back. For once in his life.

 

The teacher's expression was featureless. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

 

"Detention."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"For two weeks."

 

Two weeks!?

 

"H-Hey...I've gotta see Mr.Izunia after school-" Noctis tried his best to move on from the topic, away from those two weeks. Though, Mr.Fleuret dragged him down.

 

"I wonder what you've done to upset him..." The blond scowled and hissed angrily. He had enough of Noctis' excuses.

 

Throughout the past months, Noctis always used an excuse saying "Doing princely duties", "Didn't have anytime" and "Didn't understand the whole thing." mostly excuses. At least it wasn't "My dog ate my homework".

 

Looking into each other's eyes, Noctis had a shudder down his spine. His body was trembling, and his lips were quivering roughly. It wasn't even cold inside the class! Noct's head was going crazy. His mind was dizzy, losing consciousness. 

 

"Noct? Noctis? _Noctis_!" Ignis' voice yelled out. He returned back to the class. His eyes glanced up at Mr.Fleuret, wondering if he had done anything to harm his friend. Though, he disbelieved the teacher would dare put a hand on the prince. Despite the teacher having a strong hatred over him.

 

Noctis lost his balance, falling forward, deep into the teacher's warm chest. His breath breathed on the top of his head, his nerves travelling to his brain, messaging him of the comforting heat. His eyes gave up on him.

 

And darkness devoured him.

 

\----

 

_Hey, dad._

 

_I've just gotta say this for a moment. Y'know, in case if I mess up the future generations._

 

_How the fuck did you raise me?_

 

Awoken, sitting on Ignis' lap, warm and snug, tight and soft. Noctis felt his hips being tugged by Mr.Fleuret was simply watching the two, as the school nurse came by to check up on the young raven. The teacher's eyes narrowed, turning into a deep, mad glare. The prince's head dropped down, finally realizing reality and the position he was in. His eyes widened, big as saucers.

 

The prince let out a quiet yelp.

 

"What the-...Ig-....he-hey..." Noctis stuttered. He couldn't find his words anywhere.

 

"Ah, you've awoken." Ignis said with relief. Noctis turned his head over his shoulders, seeing where he currently was. He was in the nurse's office, with Ignis sitting on a chair, holding Noctis like he was a newborn.

 

Noctis soon enough squirmed his way out, ignoring Ignis' concerns. He just wanted to get out of this strange. humiliating heat. His feet collapsed to the floor, his knees falling as well, acting as a baby deer. Ignis couldn't help but prompt out a chuckle from his lips. The prince glared back at his friend, giving him a mean look. Ignis all did but smile. Noctis stood up, his knees wobbly and his legs jelly-like. 

 

"Do you feel alright?" Ignis questioned.

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered. "What happened after I...passed out?" Noctis gulped. The prince stood up once more, his knees buckling. He grabbed onto a nearby desk, while having it hold his balance. It embarrassed him that he needed to somewhat learn how to walk again.

 

"Nothing in particular." He straightened up his glasses. "I've heard Mr.Fleuret caught you during your fall. I do suppose those are rumours I've simply heard. Might as well be fake." Ignis said tightly.

 

He heard the door open, revealing Prompto and Gladio right by the doorway.

 

"Hey, Noct! I missed you! What happened...?" Prompto eagerly asked. He rushed his way to his close friend, pushing Ignis out the way. He gave a glare from the impolite shove. Though, it wasn't because of his lack of manners. It was mostly because...

 

"Mr.Fleuret took my phone. Couldn't text you after that..." Noctis said with a half shrug. Prompto put his left arm around Noct's shoulders, pulling him close. Their breath touched, and the prince backed off with a flushed face. The three in the room stood in shock of the raven's expression. He was just too cute! Noctis crossed his arms, his gaze looking down at his own chest.

 

"H-Hey...you're fine, right?" Gladio questioned.

 

Noctis nodded, biting both of the inside of his cheeks. He awkwardly shifted his glance to the left. 

 

"Did Mr.Fleuret talk anything with you?" Gladio questioned. The embarrassment flush finally escaped Noctis' face.

 

"Ah, geez. That reminded me of my phone...again. I've gotta see him after school for using my device in school, or something. Ardyn wants to do the same, exactly on the same day." Noctis groaned. "They're always hard on my ass..." Right when the prince said that, it got the three's attention. Mostly, a serous and protective type of attention.

 

"Would they do anything to you?" Prompto eagerly wondered.

 

"I'm pretty sure it's just a bunch of tests." Gladio reassured.

 

"I doubt they'll hurt you." Ignis straightens his glasses.

 

Shockingly, they all said it at the same time. It caused the prince to laugh, his hand onto his chest. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." He said, walking away. "let's get to class." He said in his final smile. His head turned away, and he allowed his feet to do the work. The gang smiled at Noct as he walked away. The three friends then looked at each other, with intimidating and serious eyes. Gladio was the most scary at the moment, Ignis was thinking up of something dangerous, and Prompto just continued glaring at them all.

 

" **He's mine**." They managed to say in union.

 

"Gh-...of course he wants to be with me...!" Gladio scowled.

 

"No! Noct and I have been together since forever!" Prompto yelled back. He jumped off a table he was sitting on, standing right up to Gladio's chest. Despite the height difference, the blond didn't care. He wanted to prove his point.

 

"I suppose he intends to be with me, much more than you all." Ignis said, crossing his arms. The two were quite shocked that Ignis actually challenged them. 

 

"No, he likes me more..." Prompto turned his hands into fists.

 

"I disagree." Ignis shook his head.

 

They continued arguing, but were quickly stopped by the sound of footsteps approaching. Mr.Izunia and Mr.Fleuret were there, standing right by the doorway. The amber-eyed man had a small smile tugging on his lips, while the blond had an expressionless appearance.

 

"Looks like we've got a couple eavesdroppers..." Gladio barked.

 

 "Eavesdropping? Such a word I cannot describe." Ardyn said with a presentable smile. It seemed innocent, and friendly, fooling anyone in it's ways. Ardyn edged closer to the gang, causing the three to move away worriedly. Ravus had a dead stone cold expression. There was the annoyed, serious person, and the always eccentric, mysterious and polite. The two remain civil, but the History teacher slightly changes his ways, turning into a much more violent, and hostile person towards the things he'd want, or get furious with.

 

"Might as we all find affair with Noctis?" Ravus said, squinting his eyes.

 

"I think we all do," Ardyn added in.

 

"and it's obvious." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughcough* ravus is my third favourite character *coughcough*
> 
> HE LOOKS AMAZING...
> 
> andreallyhot...
> 
> (First is Noctis, while second is Ardyn .3.)


	3. Chapter Three: "Now, class, do you like your teacher or not?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Very well, then." Mr.Izunia had a smug face, looking straight at Noctis' eyes. "Now, class," He began. It earned a wide eyed raven, having an intense staring contest with his teacher.
> 
> "do you like your teacher or not?"
> 
> They all raised their hands or either nodded, asides from Prompto.
> 
> A grin formed on Mr.Izunia's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS JUST PROMPTO/NOCTIS, a bit of ardyn/noctis.
> 
> This is also including Noct's past in middle school. He's got looks that can kill, but inside he's an adorable cinnamon roll!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjq2w8WckZA
> 
> I was literally listening to this all the time. I actually got inspired of it, creating the title of this chapter...
> 
> *SHRUG*

 

"No one likes Mr.Izunia. And you know it." Noctis groaned, his chin lying on a table. He wrapped his arms around his head, his forehead leaning against his forearms. His face sunk deep into the darkness, and his access to air became difficult.

 

"What, you gonna frame him in order to get to the point of being fired?"

 

Prompto and the prince were currently in the library, escaping away together in from the nurse's office and pretended to still be _absent_. As they would return, they'd come up with an excuse of  _"My friend somewhat passed out, so I had to go help_." Sounded like some lame thing from two _bad boys_ would summon up. Noctis finishing up on some biology homework he forgot to do. "At this rate, you'll frame him in order to get fired." He joked in response.

 

"Doesn't sound like a half bad idea..." He joked back, prompting a chuckle. Noctis leant back, removing his arms from his face. The prince's head tilted back a tad bit, his hands grasping together, wrapping around his nape.

 

"C'mon, we've gotta finish this. Test are coming up soon."

 

Noctis groaned. "Forgot about that..." 

 

"Sorry to be a party-pooper." Prompto laughed. Noct lowered his hands, aiming toward his trusty led pencil he had ages ago. He answered one of the questions in his notebook, writing it down. He examined it, assuming it was correct.

 

"Hand me the eraser." Noctis doubted himself.

 

Prompto prompted out a chuckle. "Doubting yourself?" He raised a brow, handing his friend the eraser. 

 

Their hands touched, feeling the odd warmth. Prompto's hands were sweaty, holding that eraser for a long period of time. The raven awkwardly grabbed it, feeling the slick, wet heat from the item. Though, he didn't talk back. It'd be strange- and horrible that their friendship would end from a sweaty hand and an eraser. Noct rubbed out the pencil markings, rewriting a different answer.

 

Prompto all did but stare at the prince. 

 

Noctis looked to his right, catching the blond's gaze. His eyebrows furrowed, nervously shifting his eyes. "You alright?"

 

"Uh- yeah! Yeah, I...am..." The blond raised his shoulder up, his eyes abruptly widening each second. He cleared his throat before an awkward silence appeared. "So, which question are you on?"

 

"Eh, twenty-six. The majority of them are multiple choice." Noctis replied.

 

"Oh! Then...that's good!" Prompto tried his best to stop acting nervous, and more a  _cool_ and  _encouraging_ friend.

 

"Yeah, and I don't understand any of 'em..." He admitted. The prince let out a sound of an annoyed sigh. Prompto swore he heard his friend mutter  _"Fucking science...."_ ,  which made the blond resist the urge to laugh. All but let out a snort.

 

Back at the nurse's office, it was pretty much a gang war, all fighting for one thing; Noctis.

 

It seemed like a rivalry-friendship-like fight. The need and the want could end up horribly, resulting in a loss of friendship. They talked for almost hours and hours until it finally stopped like a pause button. Everyone else went to different directions, heading somewhere in order to cool down (except the teacher's since they're teaching classes). Prompto rushed all the way down the hallway, searching room by room, until his lungs gave up. When in doubt, he found Noctis, sitting alone in the library. It was the perfect chance! 

 

Noctis turned his body around, twisting it left and right. "Where's everyone else? I'd expect them to come by sometime soon..."

 

"Washroom break?"

 

"Altogether? They don't need to shit at the same time." The prince scoffed in disbelief. 

 

"Who knows? Girls do it all the time." 

 

"True."

 

The two laughed together, their voices combining together, wondering who did who. But it didn't matter. They were both having the time of their life. Noct choked on one of his chuckles, looking up. He noticed the clock.

 

"Shit, we're late for class...!" Noct hissed. Prompto's eyes went wide, as he pushed his chair back, making a Chewbacca's groan. Noct quickly grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, running out the door. Prompto did the same, following his friend's footsteps. There was no time for talk- but just for panting and running. They hurried their way up the stairs, managing to reach the top floor under 8 seconds.

 

Slowing their footsteps, they softly walked their way inside, hopefully not gaining any attention.

 

Somehow, they were successful. 

 

The two took their seats, sitting way in the back, close to the door. they came through.

 

The science teacher had a horrible, boring attitude. He used the most monotone voice during class, especially when discussing atoms, the particle theory, and anything else that's just barely important. There were the front row students, who mostly sat in the front for a reason; getting useless knowledge. Then there's the middle row, who played around and mostly did nothing. A couple were seen texting on their phones- or even eating in class! And then there are the back row people. They did nothing, but pick their noses and talk. Nobody could really hear them, especially the teacher. He seemed deaf in both ears.

 

"Hey, who's making all that noise...?" He finally managed to hear something for once.

 

The class became silent, or somewhat. Whispers and laughter were filling the air, and the teacher somehow didn't even notice? Or he might've not cared at all. Nobody talked back, nor raise their hand. The teacher went back to facing the chalkboard, continuing to write.

 

"Why did the school even hire him?" Noctis breathed out.

 

Prompto gave out a shrug and a grin. "Want _him_ for 5 hours, or _Mr.Izunia_ for 5 hours-"

 

"Yeah, you're right, he's better." Noctis formed his lips into a straight line, making a poker-face. It made Prompto choke out a chuckle.

 

"You really hate Mr.Izunia, don't ya?"

 

"No shit I hate him..." Noctis used his right hand to scratch his scalp out of frustration. "He gives me shitty marks for every presentation I do..." 

 

Prompto smiled, his teeth showing off his pearly whites. "We could play a prank on him." He gleamed with a bright shine. 

 

"And run away as fast as we can? I doubt that'll happen..."

 

"Who knows? The majority of his clothes might slow him down." Prompto suggested with a grin, causing the prince to snort and laugh the same time. Mr.Izunia wore multiple layers of clothing. Everybody wondered how he never got hot in them. Especially when the air conditioning breaks down in the hot heat, while everyone pants and sweats, leaving the teacher looking normal as ever.

 

Noctis felt a bead of sweat trail down his forehead.

 

"Damn it's hot in here..." Noctis admitted. Talking about the heat, the prince himself started to warm up, eventually getting sweaty. He started fanning himself using one of his thin folders that were under his sweaty arms. Each time he blew a gust of wind, the more he felt relaxed.

 

"Not as hot as me." Prompto grinned evilly, leaning back against his chair. He put his hands together behind his neck, his grin growing wider and wider from watching his friend's reaction.

 

The raven looked at his friend, deadpanning. "Really?" He raised his right eyebrow. The prince's cheeks flushed quite of pastel pink. Noct didn't know if it was the heat, or from Prompto's response. The blond took notice, his grin turning into a duck lip shape. His eyes looked smug and his facial expression seemed mischievous. Whipping out a phone from his pocket, he quickly faced it to the prince.

 

"Say chocobo!"

 

"Wha-"

 

_FLASH_

 

A photo was taken.

 

"...Prom..." Noctis said his nickname. He blinked relentlessly, trying to get rid of the blinding white light from his eyes.

 

"Yes, your _Highness_?" The freckled blond responded. He paid no attention to the prince but staring at his phone's screen. Looking at Noct's surprised expression was sincerely priceless. Prompto stuck out his tongue just a couple centimetres, letting out a small snort.

 

The prince didn't reply back, but quickly snatched the blond's phone. Noct put the phone to his right hand, stretching far enough for his classmate not to reach. 

 

"Heeeey...!" The owner of the phone whined and pouted. He launched himself forward, head on with the prince's forehead. Their breath hitched when they finally knew what position they were in. Noctis quickly gave back Prompto's phone, putting it onto his desk. The blond leant back, watching at Noctis was leaning back all the way on his chair's hind legs, he almost fell. A couple people seemed to notice, whispering, snickering or even taking photos on their own phones.

 

The blond pulled back, satisfied.

 

The prince rubbed his lips together, forming a straight line. Prompto could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. Noct crossed his arms on his desk, trying to seem "cool" or nothing even happened. The two are just friends. Buds who make fun of each other, tease each other sarcastically, slap each other's asses. Nothing weird with that...

 

right?

 

The teacher didn't seem to notice the commotion in the back of the class. 

 

_Thank the lord._ Noctis thought to himself. He took a deep breath, exhaling all he had stuffed in his lungs. Prompto was snickering, checking his phone, scrolling down with a touch of his thumb. "You look so cute."

 

"That's fucking gay," Noctis said in a  _sarcastic, cool_ voice. He didn't want to seem like he appreciated the comment, right in front of his classmates.

 

Prompto chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." He continued to scroll down but then paused. His thumb seemed to press on something. The screen was faced with the prince's eyes to see. 

 

"Should I add the dog filter?" The blond tilted his head in innocent curiosity. 

 

"What the hell? Isn't that a Snapchat thing? And no..." The prince replied. 

 

"You're no fun..." Prompto groaned, lying his forehead to his desk. "Whenever we're in your room or mine, you seem so confident. But in public, everything's completely different." The freckled teen asked seriously. He turned his head to the right, facing the raven. His left temple was relaxing on his left arm and the hand was currently being preoccupied scrolling up and down unknowingly, showing off pictures that might've seemed inappropriate.

 

"...Royalty thing." Noctis replied, shifting his eyes left to right anxiously.

 

"You still post pictures of you on Facebook," The blond blew a gust of the wind in front of his chocobo butt hair out the way. "oh yeah, and that filter was horrible." Prompto reminded.

 

"It was just a grey one." Noct rolled his eyes.

 

Prompto stuck out his tongue. "You know nothing about photography."

 

Noctis snorted. "You always manhandle a phone with you all the time. No wonder your storage is full."

 

The blond sat there, thinking out in space. "...True." He replied plainly.

 

They laughed.

 

The science teacher left the room, probably out to use the bathroom. He gave no comment to the class. But even if he did, the class wouldn't listen. They never listen anyway. Right after he left, a sound of boots stride across the floor.

 

The class heard the door opening, creaking loudly. It's sound echoed, awakening any sleeping students. From easily seeing the person entering inside caused Noctis' eyes to widen in disgust. He scowled, first one to quickly look away before anybody else did. He preoccupied himself by turning on his phone and playing with it, in order to look busy. He watched as students gaped their mouths, gasping loudly and squealing. 

 

They all loved Mr.Izunia.

 

"Oh, geez..." Prompto deadpanned. He looked serious and angry.

 

"You hate him as much as I do?" Noctis took notice, raising his right brow.

 

"Eh-...guess so?" The blond replied slowly. His right hand lifted to the back of his neck, scratching it.

 

When Mr.Izunia walked farther into the room, he was welcomed with smiles. The students treated him as if he was a king. Yeah, and now they ignore Noct and treat him just as a regular, shady student. The teacher went over to the desk, placing his hands on it and leaning forward casually. He had a smug looking grin plastered on his face. His eyes were darting up to the prince and blond.

 

Prompto took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip. He exhaled heavily, as his teeth punctured the skin. Red liquid drew out and the taste of iron played with the blond's taste buds. 

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, glaring back at the teacher. When Noct first met the redhead, he'd expect him to be friendly, kind and allow students to do whatever they'd like. It would be a piece of cake.

 

Not really.

 

"Oh, Noct...would you like what we were talking about on the board? Just as a review." Mr.Izunia said mischievously. He had a plan up his long sleeves. The amber-eyed man sat down in the leather chair, observing everything the prince would do.The thing is the young raven wasn't even paying attention. The prince gulped, swallowing a gallon load of saliva. His mouth felt dry right after. He slowly got off his chair, not bothering to angrily reply back or make an excuse. He truly had no escape. Walking to the chalkboard, his gaze met his teacher's.

 

"Well?" He questioned.

 

The prince jolted from the sound of his voice. It boomed inside his brain, echoing forevermore. Since he was up so close, Mr.Izunia's voice sounded so loud and clear. Almost seductive. The raven picked up a piece of chalk, feeling it's dusty, rough substance. Noct fruitlessly thought to himself on what the teacher taught. 

 

"Don't you remember?" 

 

"I..." Noctis couldn't find the words to put in his mouth and vomit out.

 

"Oh dear...A+ for listening." Mr Izunia laughed at his own joke, causing the class to laugh along. "Does detention sound like a decent punishment-"

 

"I've already got one right after school with y-" Noctis quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands. He felt chalk trailing against his lips. It tasted bitter and...chalky. Students in the class were whispering to the people next to them.

 

"After school?"

 

"Did the prince do something?"

 

"Wonder what he did..."

 

"Bad boy prince doing the job right." One of them snickered.

 

Noctis wanted them to shut up. But he knew there was one person in the crowd not talking. He looked back, seeing his blond friend. 

 

Currently preoccupied himself with his phone.

 

_"Okay, maybe he wasn't the best choice..."_ Noctis deadpanned. He removed his hands from his face, looking back at the chalkboard. When glancing back, he took a glimpse of the teacher smirking. This fool was teasing him. And he knew it. The raven gripped the chalk hard enough, it felt like it was about to snap in half.

 

Mr.Izunia stood up, the sound of screeching of the chair being pushed back.

 

"Very well, then." Mr.Izunia had a smug face, looking straight at Noctis' eyes. "Now, class," He began. It earned a wide-eyed raven, having an intense staring contest with his teacher.

 

"do you like your teacher or not?"

 

They all raised their hands or either nodded, asides from Prompto, who was still _freaking_ preoccupied with his phone, where Noctis was sending gestures and gazes of S.O.S.!

 

A grin formed on Mr.Izunia's face.

 

Noctis gritted his teeth, breathing through. He felt the cold air rush past his pearly whites, getting a shiver down his spine.

 

 "Detention tomorrow it is, then."

 

The prince felt a cold shiver down his spine. Okay, okay. He could do this. Two weeks of detention with Mr.Fleuret, along with today and tomorrow with his asshole history teach. He could stuff it in, maybe side it with an excuse. This was going to be  **fine**.

 

Going...to be... **fine**.

 

No, no, it wasn't. Noctis was currently panicking on the spot!

 

"...I..." The young prince spoke softly, only Mr.Izunia to hear. Facing him, he had a smug look on his face, which Noctis really wanted to punch and hope he'd bleed. The young student lowered the chalk that was held by his index, middle finger and thumb. He noticed his body was shivering. The raven never knew he was that nervous.

 

"Haven't been listening-"

 

"Can I go to the washroom?" Yelled a feminine voice in the crowd.

 

_Iris. Thank god..._

 

The redhead sighed. "Indeed you may."

 

She lifted herself off of her seat, walking out the room with the door clicking shut on her way out. 

 

"Now what was that you were saying-"

 

The bell rang.

 

Noctis couldn't believe but to scream in joy. Mr.Izunia had an irritated expression on his face. Almost like Mr.Fleuret's face, who seemed to always be glued with those squinting, judging eyes. Students raised themselves up, exiting the room with chatter rising to the ceiling.

 

The prince quickly shuffled away awkwardly, hurrying to Prompto's side, still  ** _fucking_** preoccupied with his phone! The prince had enough, using his dominant hand, grabbing the device out the blond's fingertips.

 

"W-Wait-"

 

Looking deep into the screen had shown multiple, and  _many, **many**_ pictures of the raven, either smiling, laughing or blushing. It left an awkward silence. Prompto was trying to find his words, but they couldn't escape from his mouth. He thought of excuses, flooding inside his mind.

 

"...Why-" The prince was cut off.

 

"School album! Y'know, for memories sake. Everybody's yearning for pics of you!" Prompto quickly said.

 

"Not really sure why you need that many..."

 

"Well, duh. Again, doesn't everyone want a picture of the prince?" The blond said. Noctis let out a short laugh.

 

"I guess they do? First off, if Mr.Izunia caught you with that, he'd probably show it to the whole class, projected on a screen, to see And probably kick your ass out of class." Noct joked. He grabbed his bag, sliding it over his right shoulder. The blond jokingly pushed the prince's shoulder playfully.

 

The two exited the classroom, heading to their final period; visual arts.

 

Noctis could draw. He wasn't the best, wasn't the worst. Average. At least they didn't look like some plane crash Prompto would think of.

 

 The majority of the people in the class took out their devices secretly, taking pictures of him without their flash on. Honestly, they just liked him mostly because,  **A:** he's a prince,  **B** : his appearanceA number of servants he's got and  **D:** all that rich shit he gets. The prince ignored that his picture was being taken.

 

He was used to it. 

 

\---

 

His first year in middle school, in an actual public school, where he didn't need to have a private tutor for himself, was horrible. Students crowded him, most likely girls wanting to be with him, and guys wanting to be like him. Everybody seemed really boring. He was very well respected, never got into any fights (which is good?) and was greeted by everybody with a bow. He watched as other kids were being picked on, just because they were possibly poor, fat or nerdy looking. 

 

At his first day at a public school, he immediately got into trouble. 

 

Noctis was sent to the principal's office, where he was to be picked up, not by his father, but his advisor; Ignis. Noct would sometimes call Ignis by "Iggy" or "Specs". Ignis was tempted to correct him, but later got used to it. At home, he was scolded by his father, loud and clear through the corridors. The prince scolded back, cursing- even threatening his father.

 

Noctis was forced into his room, locked up for two weeks, removed from his public school and was sent private tutors. He wasn't even allowed to be greeted by Ignis, or even Gladio for his combat training. His schedules were changed, his studies longer and his social life shortened. 

 

It sucked.

 

After those two weeks, Noct was allowed to return back to his public school, but transferred to a different one. He didn't really have any friends. To be exact; he had _none_. During recess, he'd sometimes be at the back of the school all alone. He would sometimes be greeted by a dog almost everyday. Students in the window above would watch it happen, spreading rumours and murmurs throughout the school.

 

"Who's that dog belong to?"

 

"Why does it always carry that red book?"

 

"Wait- the prince is writing something!"

 

"I wanna see!"

 

And so on and so forth. Noctis could hear them. He wasn't deaf or anything. The times of mostly being alone and isolated from his classmates, Noct finally got to the point to tell his father to transfer schools once again. Or even go back to those awful private tutors.

 

Until one day...

 

"U-Uh, you're prince N-Noctis, right?" A blond, thick student shyly said. His glance turned down to the ground, his thumbs twiddling.

 

"Yeah," Noctis replied. His emotions mixed; confusion and awkwardness. 

 

"U-Uhm, so I-" The blond walked over, but quickly fell to the ground. Noct's eyes widened for this student's safety. Instinctively, he ran over, grabbing his wrist. Boy, was he heavy. Noctis swore that his arms were about to tear apart. Finally bringing the blond up, Noct panted, rubbing his forearms.

 

"You're heavy..." Noctis said with a grunt.

 

The blond's eyes looked straight into Noct's. His eyes darted with surprise.

 

The bell rung.

 

"Oh. Guess recess is over." The young prince started to walk away. "Uh, see you later." He turned a corner, heading to class.

 

Prompto said with a quiet "Y-Yeah." and nodded his head. He looked at his palms. Then to his stomach. He pulled the heavy belly fat, watching it get pulled down by gravity. He slumped in shame.

 

His eyes glanced down to his feet-...

 

oh.

 

He couldn't see them. Right after, something snapped inside of his mind.

 

"Am I...really that fat?" Prompto thought to himself.

 

\----

 

 

Prompto yawned, folding his arms behind his nape. His jaw extended and soon slowly closed shut. "I'm sooooo tired..." He whined.

 

"You'll survive." Noct snorted.

 

Prompto rubbed his eyes to clear out his vision. "Are you sure?  _Ooh, but prince charming Noctis, will you awaken me from my deep slumber?_ " He said in a more feminine, higher pitched voice along with a snicker.

 

"Not ever in your millennium years,  _Sleeping Beauty._ " Noctis chuckled.

 

"Harsh. No wonder you're still clinging onto Lunafreya." 

 

"Hey. She's busy and I'm busy. I'm...not really in the mood for romance anyway." Noctis tried defending himself awkwardly.

 

"Heard there's gonna be a prom dance. C'mon- you're a freaking prince! Of course you've got to dance with someone..." Prompto puffed out both of his cheeks as if he was a child. Noct snorted at his expression.

 

"No thanks." 

 

"Dance with guys, girls, eh, whatever..." Prompto shrugged.

 

"Isn't there King and Queen?" The prince questioned.

 

Prompto nodded. "Yeah. I'm highly sure you're gonna be King. I wonder who'll be Queen this year, though..."

 

"Bet it'll be Luna." Noctis breathed out.

 

"Or maybe you?" Prompto let out a loud hyena chuckle and a large grin plastered onto his face. His laughter was audible for wandering students in the hallway to grab and take attention of.

 

"Shut up..." Noct rolled his eyes, smacking his friend's back. The prince slowly shifted away from the other student's confused stares.

 

"I'm only kidding." Prompto shook his head.

 

"I...I know, it's just that," Noctis turned his head around. "in public?" He turned his head around, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

 

"You really need to get out of that bubble of yours." The blond punched the raven's shoulder gently.

 

"I'm not as active as you are, Prompto."

 

"Well...I guess that's true. You can run only run for fifty seconds before getting tired."

 

 "Hey, hey. I can run at least a minute."

 

"You think so?" Prompto raised his right brow. He started running.

 

"What the- Prompto...!" Noct started chasing after him. Damn. For being such a puny guy with little legs, he ran quickly. The young prince ran after him, his footsteps quiet to hopefully not get into any trouble. His hair was getting in his vision, blocking the majority of his sight.

 

Prompto suddenly stopped when he turned a corner. He backed up, turning around. Noct didn't notice where was heading, just looking down at his shoes to help navigate himself. Noctis collided, feeling gravity pull him down. 

 

"Oww..." Prompto hissed out. He prompted himself up with his elbows, to see the position they were currently in. The prince, sitting on top of him, hovering right over his crotch area. Noct barely got to notice, for his vision to be cloudy and hair still in his face.

 

"Wait, what-" Noctis paused, his head looking up. Prompto did the same.

 

"Oh. What a pleasant surprise." Mr.Izunia said.

 

The raven had his hands on top of Prompto's shoulders. He didn't even realize it! Taking them off, he pushed off of the blond. His cheeks were lit up with a bright pink. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out.

 

Mr.izunia crouched down, his mouth leant close to the blond's ear. He whispered something, out of the reach of Noctis' hearing. He gathered up his things, to jump at the sudden gasp his friend made.

 

"You wouldn't..." He growled out.

 

"Maybe, maybe not?" The teacher said with a small grin playing on his lips.

 

"You're kidding-" Prompto was cut off.

 

"Prom?" Noctis questioned.

 

"Uh," Prompto got up. "it's nothing." The blond brushed himself off, quickly heading over to the prince. He started pushing him away.

 

"Ah, ah. You forgot. Your friend has detention, does he not?"

 

Noct hung his head down. "Dammit...Prom, wait for me outside by the fountain by-"

 

"It's two hours." Mr.Izunia interrupted.

 

Noctis sighed, let alone a quiet hiss escaping his lips. The prince was lost at words.

 

"Just head home." He finally said.

 

"Noct, I'll wait by the fountain. If..." Prompto leant in. "if he does anything-...please tell me." Prompto desperately said.

 

"But you'll be exhausted by when I come out," Noctis argued.

 

The teacher was quite amused by their conversation. A small smile formed on his lips.

 

Prompto decided to stay, despite his friend's concerns.

 

"Shall we?" Mr.Izunia said, tilting his head to the left.

 

Noct gathered up his supplies, organizing them in his arms. He didn't bother responding. Mr.Izunia turned on his heels. Prompto watched as the prince's gaze faced down at the floor. The teacher's head turned over his shoulder, facing the blond.

 

Prompto stuck out his tongue, pointing the middle finger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is just...erk.
> 
> i'm also a slut for backstories, hue.


	4. Chapter Four: Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noct...do I have the right to call you that?" Mr.Izunia questions.
> 
> "Yeah, sure, just not in public." Noctis' cheeks lit a bright shade of pink. 
> 
> Noctis felt pinned against the cold wall behind him. The young prince jolts in surprise. not giving hardly enough time to back up, a thumb and index finger grabs his chin gently. Mr.Izunia made a "tsk" sound, leaning close to Noct's ear. His warmth breath teased his skin.
> 
> "You smell divine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YA GO, IT'S FULL OF ARDYN/NOCT, GOOD FUKIN LUCK. includes underage "teacher/student relationship". Back off if you don't like it. :P

 

 

"Review pages on 318 to 329," Mr.izunia said.

 

The young prince complied. Like he really had a choice. He brought out his heavy history textbook, flipping through the pages. He leant his left cheek onto a balled up fist, watching as pages go by. He stopped flipping them when he met page #318.

 

He yawned, his eyes scrolling up and down. His pupils carved into the words like a knife.

 

This was only two hours. Or more. He didn't really bother looking up at the clock. His phone was taken away and put onto Mr.Izunia's desk. Right there, ridiculing Noct to try to grab it when the teacher wouldn't be watching.

 

He had detentions with Mr.Fleuret as well. Noctis knew in his gut that his math teacher would be extremely crossed. He would give out a math lecture, which Noctis would never understand or listen to. His lowest mark had to be in math. Especially in algebra.

 

Mr.Izunia was currently reading a book. He seemed deeply involved in the story. His right elbow prompted onto his desk, as his right cheek leant against a closed up fist. Noct let out a huff, finally understanding that he could not escape.

 

"Finished your readings, Noct?" He questioned.

 

"...Almost." The prince slowly replied as he flipped a page. For some reason, he allowed his teacher to call him by his nickname. Noctis didn't really mind as much, as long as he didn't say it in public.

 

He felt a cold breeze against his skin. He looked up, to see that the windows are shut. He wondered if it was the air conditioning, or the room was getting colder for some odd reason. Noctis clicked his tongue, as he remembered about returning back home. His father would scold him for literally getting detention. Especially for a week from Mr.Fleuret.

 

"Cold?" Izunia chuckled.

 

"Kinda...?" Noctis raised his right brow and tilted his head to the left in an unsure gesture. He took his jacket's collar in his right hand and pulled it closer to his neck. 

 

"Hm." The teacher said as he watched his student adjust to the sudden coolness. He couldn't feel a thing. Of course, it's mostly the cause of the number of layers he wears. He would wear them in summer if he'd like. Some people would steal a glance at him and wonder how he wouldn't be sweating under them. He slowly shut his book and laid it gently onto his desk.

 

Noctis went back to reading, unaware of his teacher's actions. He couldn't hear him get up from his seat and walk over.

 

 "Do you intend on taking summer school?" He randomly asks.

 

"I..." Before Noctis could reply, he hesitates to find an answer. "no, I don't think so..." 

 

Mr.Izunia sighs in disappointment. "Pity."

 

"Well, mostly because of princely duties and I'm usually busy in that time of the month," Noctis adds in.

 

"How is your father?" He started to get into personal questions.

 

"He's alright. Just busy."

 

"So, your blond friend; Prompto. What is he like?" 

 

"He's a close friend of mine. We've been together when we were young."

 

"What if I told you he was not human?" A smirk grew on the teacher's face.

 

"Er, what...?" Noctis said in disbelief. Mr.Izunia couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Your expressions are priceless." He chuckles. He bends over with his face all over Noctis'. He felt his hot breath breathing on his skin. The young prince felt awkward from the sudden stare. He felt intimidated and nervous. He slowly pushed his chair back, trying to inch away bit by bit.

 

"Escaping? You can't really do that when you're under my watch. Especially when you have no phone." He turns his head over his shoulder, glancing at Noct's device. "Question: What do you think of me?"

 

"Many things." Noctis gritted his teeth and inhaled through them.

 

"Such as?"

 

"Weird, creepy, sadistic, strange, oily, and a way more that I cannot possibly list under a minute," Noctis admitted.

 

"I see. Now you must wonder what I think of you?" Mr.Izunia pulled away, leaving Noctis in a sweaty, flushed mess. The raven let a sigh of relief, feeling the cold air against his cheeks. 

 

"Not really-"

 

"I think of you as...stubborn." The history teacher said, leaving Noctis slightly pouting. "childish, quiet, shy, awkward and edgy." That caused Noctis to form into a full pout. Mr.Izunia formed a grin ear to ear. He just _loved_ to look at Noctis' reactions. He found them hilarious and playful.

 

Noctis continued to look up at Ardyn and didn't bother to pay attention to what he was doing. His fingers were touching the pages on his textbook, carelessly scrapping the edges from a horrible habit he usually did.

 

"Look, I'll just continue my readings and you don't need to deal with me-" Noctis cut himself off, as he was going to flip a page, but to cut his finger by accident. It stung painfully. The young prince sucked on it as the pain swelled.

 

"Oh, a cut. Allow me to aid you." Mr.Izunia said, as he took Noct's finger and started to squeeze the blood out.

 

"A band-aid would be better," Noct said.

 

"Looks like I have none on me. The nurse's office might be helpful. Come now." Mr.Izunia said and walked over to the door. 

 

"Your Highness." He said in a swooping bow. Noctis let out a scowl and rolled his eyes. 

 

\----

 

 After cleaning the blood up before an infection could start, (which wouldn't really happen) Noctis carefully put the band-aid on, wrapping it around his finger and disposed the pieces of plastic and paper into a nearby trashcan.

 

"How many friends do you have?" Ardyn randomly asked. Noctis jolted but then hesitated.

 

"...In school or outside?"

 

"School."

 

"Well...there's Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, uh...I guess I can count in Aranea...if I said Iris, Gladio would pummel me," Noctis tried thinking of other students while Ardyn raised his right brow. "oh, Lunafreya and...I think that's all."

 

"Isn't Fleuret in the reading club?"

 

"Yeah, I think she is. And cheerleading. She has her tryouts tomorrow and I'll be watching from the bleachers."

 

"You know a lot about her. Is she _close_ to you?"

 

"The two of us were childhood friends and we're very close together. But nowhere near dating, though. Her brother would _slaughter_ me." The prince shivered.

 

"Do you know who her brother is?"

 

"Yeah, he's Mr.Fleuret. You know, my math teacher?" 

 

"Oh? I never knew they were siblings." Ardyn lied. He just wanted to continue the conversation with Noctis. 

 

 "It's a little obvious that they are. Both have the same aspects, last name and they go in the same car."

 

"I see. So you _do_ observe them a lot." Ardyn smirked.

 

"What, I-...no." Noctis shook his head. "I just know Luna a lot and she invites me over and I usually see her brother there." The raven tried to defend himself but failed. He used to like Luna. He once asked her to dance with him in middle school. They were considered as the  _school's couple._ They would "marry each other" and "have a beautiful family" in the future.

 

When they were in middle school, Lunafreya invited Noctis to come over. Once he stepped through the door, he was hit by a whiff of an unknown cologne. Whatever it was, it was addictive.

 

_"Caelum."_

 

_Noctis didn't say anything. He was too afraid to._

 

 

_"Hey, Noct. Come on upstairs!" Luna called out._

 

  _Ravus' glare tightened on Noct's frame. He looked up and down, judging him at first glance. Noctis breathed heavily, feeling pressured. He kept his mouth shut and tried to find something busy to do. He was so distracted by the smell. It smelled amazing. The scent was coming from Ravus. He wanted to shove his head into his chest and inhale the smell._

 

_"Noct?" Luna walked down the stairs, wondering what was wrong with his friend._

 

_"H-Huh?" Noctis blinked twice, snapping back into reality. "W...Where am I?"_

 

_"You're at my house, of course! I've got two pet dogs I want to show you. I adopted them yesterday. Come with me." Luna spun around and headed upstairs once again. Noct nodded his head and said a quick "Okay." and started to follow her. He felt Ravus glancing at him. Noctis knew that he was protective. Luna would sometimes talk about him and say that he was being a "prissy person", "overprotective" and "rude to other people"._

 

_"Ravus? Could you help me tend the garden?" His mother called out. Noct thanked the Six that happened._

 

_"Yes, mother," Ravus replied, heading over to her._

 

_\----_

 

 

 "Snapping back into reality, Noctis?" Ardyn questioned.

 

"Ah-...yeah." Noct nodded his head.

 

Ardyn sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

 

"...Smell what?" The prince took a whiff. Nothing rung a bell. "I can't smell anything."

 

"It's coming from you."

 

"...I hope that's not an insult-"

 

"Oh, it isn't. Take it as a compliment. Are you wearing any deodorant or a cologne of some sort?"

 

"I'm not wearing any...I think you're just imagining-"

 

"Noct...do I have the right to call you that?" Mr.Izunia questions.

 

"Yeah, sure, just not in public." Noctis' cheeks lit a bright shade of pink.

 

Noctis felt pinned against the cold wall behind him. The young prince jolts in surprise. not giving hardly enough time to back up, a thumb and index finger enough time to back up, a thumb and index finger grabs his chin gently. Mr.Izunia made a "tsk" sound, leaning close to Noct's ear. His warmth breath teased his skin.

 

"You smell divine..."

 

Small noises escaped Noct's mouth, barely enough to form words.

 

"Wonder how you taste like."

 

"Wha...what the hell? You're my _fucking_ teacher-"

 

A kiss was cast onto his lip, but only for a short period of time. Mr.Izuniapulled back with Noctis spitting out saliva like a child. "You pedo...I-I'll tell my father and I'll call the cops!" Noctis yelled out as he rubbed his lips using the back of his hand. He was truly disgusted- this man.

 

Was his _fucking_ teacher.

 

" _Teacher?_  Please, call me _Ardyn_."

 

And out of the seven billion men and women in the world, he had to be the chosen one.

 

"Hmmm, call the cops, you say? Isn't there a way to, oh, I'm not so sure- regret that thought?"

 

"Well, _Ardyn_. How can-"

 

Another kiss was cast onto Noctis' lips. The prince blinked twice, taking a few seconds into realising what was happening. The young student pushed and pushed but couldn't remove his teacher off of his face. Mr.Izunia's hands were placed onto his pale face, pulling him closer. He felt their saliva mixing together. It was disturbing. Noctis didn't like it but at the same time; he did.

 

It felt weird and warm inside of his stomach.

 

Warm butterflies fluttering around.

 

Noctis felt a slobber of saliva dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. He let out a whimper, his eyes watery and tearing up. Salty droplets swore to fall down, on the verge of falling.

 

The kiss lasted- for what, seconds, minutes, hours?

 

it felt so long, Noctis thought it went on for an hour. His face was completely tomato red, head to toe. His arms gained goosebumps when he felt Ardyn's hand slowly trickle down to his hip.

 

The young prince couldn't breathe. Instead, he breathed using his mouth instead of his nose. Ardyn found it adorable when Noctis tried gasping for air each and every time, but failed miserably. Noct's hands raised, pushing his teacher's chest, away from him. Hopefully a couple meters back. The young prince gasped for air, his lungs being filled every time.

 

"...What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" Noct screeched.

 

Ardyn had a smug grin on his face like he just succeeded in something. 

 

Noct wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "You're disgusting..." He hissed. He cannot believe his history teacher seriously just kissed him. Has he been feeling this way all the time? When he first entered high school? Noctis couldn't believe how oblivious and clueless he was.

 

"I fucking hate you...I'm telling my dad-"

 

"Your father?" Ardyn chuckled. "Really, my dear? If you decided to threaten me with that, I'll threaten you too." He gave an awful sinister grin. "How about...this? I erase and change your grades below fifty, along with those friends of yours."

 

"Y...You're kidding, right?" Noctis squinted his eyes. Turning his grades all the way down? That was low. This fucking bastard. He couldn't even graduate without the proper marks. 

 

"Does it sound look I'm joking?" Ardyn cocked his head to the side. His eyes glowed a bright amber colour in the light. It was...almost scary and eerie. Noctis stuttered out a response, which _barely_ escaped his throat.

 

"Tell me you are..." Noct was about to beg.

 

"I'm not. Now tell me. Are you going to tattle-tail on me? You better keep that mouth shut." Ardyn stroked the young prince's cheek using his thumb. It was plump and soft as a baby's bottom. He was so cute when he shut his left eye.

 

"..I-I won't say a word." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very. very. slooow. I know...and i am SUFFERINGNNNNG!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a lot of character development. I just want to bring out the majority of them, and show their looks and personalities. They might be a LITTLE BIT OOC, but I hope you guys won't mind! (the characters are really cheesy, and I may edit it. I'm sorry if it ends up really...RUSHED. I truly hate it whenever I rush stuff- it's just a habit. I just gotta add it in, I'm so frickin' sorry...! ;--;)
> 
> Anyway, next chapter MIGHT be worked on right after Crazy in Love's chapter 3 gets posted?
> 
> Let's hope for the best!


End file.
